


New Worlds

by Tarlan



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick gains what he wants - Vaako - and then realizes that he must lead the Necromongers to UnderVerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ smallfandomfest FEST02 challenge.

At this time of night the massive tortured statues within the Basilica gazed down into empty space. Everything needed sleep, even Necromongers, and Riddick took advantage of the darkness hugging the outer walls of the Basilica to move through the vast space unseen and unheard. A clip of heels on marble made him freeze and he watched from the shadows as Lady Vaako approached the Lord Marshal's throne, one elegant hand dragging along its ornate metal surface, lips twisted in anger. Still beautiful, and he breathed in through his nose, his heightened senses catching the scent of her perfume and the deeper musk of sex.

Boots rang noisily, echoing around the large chamber as another scent joined hers, one of sex and pheromones and musk, deeply familiar, and Riddick gave a feral smile as her husband came up beside her. He listened to the exchange of harsh words and accusations as she berated her husband for so zealously following their religion and bowing down before Riddick, making him the new Lord Marshal.

"It was rightfully yours," she hissed, "And I would have been your consort, your queen. Instead, you are nothing, and I am nothing beside you."

He grabbed at her arm and she snarled in pain. "Know your place. I am First Among Commanders."

She pulled away sharply, casting him a dark look of contempt. "For how long?" She took several steps away from Vaako and turned, her eyes narrowed and lips curved in a nasty smile. "Perhaps it is time to annul our union so I may choose a more fitting husband."

Riddick tilted his head, interested in Vaako's response and, strangely, he was not disappointed when Vaako sneered.

"Do as you wish. I no longer find your company so pleasing to me."

She stepped forward in anger and slapped him hard around the face. He reeled slightly from the blow but, otherwise, he did nothing, merely raising a hand to his face, one finger trailing through the blood trickling from the split lip. She turned on one elegant heel and stalked away, head held high and proud, expression full of purpose, and Riddick wondered who she would choose for her next husband, and if she would kill to get her man. He took in another deep breath through the nose and gained the metallic scent of blood, Vaako's blood, almost shivering at his sudden arousal. Vaako remained by the throne, staring at it with interest and Riddick wondered what thoughts revolved around his head. Did he agree with his soon-to-be ex-wife, that the throne should have been his for the taking? Or did he have another reason for staring so hard at the ornate metal with such longing?

Vaako licked at his lips, lapping up the trickle of blood as if tasting an exquisite wine, and Riddick's arousal grew at the thought of stepping out of the shadows and taking his head his hands and sipping from that same cut, tasting the essence of the handsome warrior.

Vaako's head snapped up suddenly, unerringly finding him in the shadows, tensing with menace. "Who is there? Step out into the light."

"Why don't you step into the darkness instead," Riddick replied in a honey-dripped voice, watching the shock wave cross Vaako's face when he realized who was watching him, and enjoying the way the eyes lowered, head bowing in respect.

"My Lord Marshal. I did not expect..."

"People rarely do."

He waited as Vaako followed his command and stepped towards the shadows of the Basilica, stopping but a few feet from Riddick, caught with the half-light reflecting off the sheen of reptilian leather encasing his form.

"Feisty," Riddick stated, head inclining in the direction taken by Lady Vaako, and he saw Vaako's lips twitch in resentment, perhaps even in jealousy. "Interesting."

"What?" Vaako's hot, now angry eyes lowered. "What interests you, my Lord?"

"You."

Vaako looked up in confusion, heavy eyebrows knitting together. His eyes widened when Riddick cupped his cheek, thumb sliding over the small trail of sluggish blood, smearing it across the full lips. The lips parted, tongue sneaking out to lap at the pad of his thumb, eyes fluttering closed when Riddick pushed his thumb into the hot mouth, groaning deeply, appreciatively as it was drawn between sharp teeth and sucked. The heavy burn of arousal warmed in his belly and groin, radiating outwards as he felt himself harden, cock straining against the material of his pants. He grasped Vaako's wrist and drew his hand between them, humming in pleasure as he pushed the open palm against the hardened mass of his groin, grinding himself into the strong hand as he reached around to grasp a firm, rounded ass cheek beneath the pliant leather that hugged Vaako's body from neck to ankle, exposing nothing yet revealing all of the perfect body. Reaching up, he dragged the taller man's head down to his, lips meeting lips, tongues coiling and dueling, teeth clacking as they devoured each other in hungry desire for completion. Riddick pulled back suddenly, feeling the sting of his own lip and tasting fresh blood. He grinned.

"Yeah."

A meaningful look was all he needed to give before he turned and walked away, a smile curving his lips from knowing Vaako would follow.

***

Riddick sank down onto the throne and stared across the Basilica at the sycophants and courtesans kowtowing to him, feeling repulsed by their obsequious behavior. He wondered if the previous Lord Marshal had enjoyed their fawning, or if he took greater delight in playing one off against another, learning which ones he needed to watch carefully lest he find an ornate knife sticking out his back. Riddick wondered if Zhylaw had ever doubted Vaako's loyalty, if he had ever suspected that Vaako would be the one to turn against him. He wondered if Zhylaw had ever taken his First Among Commanders to his bed, had ever lain sleeping by the man's side after hours of prolonged pleasure and pain.

He'd awoken this morning in darkness to the weight of the other man half-draped across his body, to the almost ethereal glow of alabaster flesh seen through his shined eyes. He could feel the slow throb of a resting heartbeat, knowing Vaako slept heavily, either trusting or uncaring that he was so vulnerable at that moment. Yet Riddick had been equally vulnerable only moments before, lying sated and asleep, body and mind lethargic following a night of exquisite passion.

He let his gaze drift to Vaako's strong form facing him, almost within touch, taking in the muscular thighs and broad shoulders, the breadth of chest and the strong jut of jaw. He let his eyes linger on the signs of their long night of passion, on the swollen, kiss-reddened lips that were the only color on the pale face, of the dark circles of fatigue under the shadowed eyes.

A swish of movement caught his attention and he watched as Lady Vaako slinked towards him, circling her husband with a contemptuous glance. She dipped her head towards Riddick in obeisance before taking those final few steps, close enough to reach out and brush the tips of her fingers across his chest, her eyes heavy with feigned lust that almost covered her true desire for power. As she leaned in, he breathed in her scent, nose wrinkling in repugnance.

She no longer smelled beautiful to him, no longer smelled of Vaako, and yet that coveted scent surrounded him, pouring off his own skin from where he and Vaako had coupled last night, and he could scent himself on Vaako.

She spoke up so all could hear her words. "My Lord Riddick, I seek an annulment."

He stared at her for a moment, hiding the pleasure her words invoked, for only the one who had claimed another in marriage could petition for its annulment, and she had been the one to seduce Vaako. She had seen potential in Vaako as a young Necromonger officer rising swiftly through the ranks.

"Sure. Where do I sign?" he stated, and her eyes widened in obvious misunderstanding of his eagerness to annul her marriage.

"Your word is sufficient, my Lord." She cast a triumphant look towards her now ex-husband, the smile fading slightly when Vaako displayed no emotion in response to his loss of an influential wife.

"So... What name do you answer to now?"

She leaned in, speaking softly so her voice would not carry further than her former husband, voice sultry and breath hot against his ear. "Perhaps Lady Riddick." Her hand trailed down his bared arm possessively.

"Not my type."

She pulled back as if burned, face clouded with disbelief that anyone could turn down her advances, and he waited patiently for the words that would come next.

"Then who is your type?"

Riddick grinned broadly. "Him," and pointed straight at Vaako.

"No!" Her wide eyes shot between the two of them as Vaako stepped to Riddick's side at his bidding, taking up the position of consort for all to see. She stumbled away several steps before turning, face contorted with rage at the easy way she had been manipulated into giving up her status as wife to the First Among Commanders, and all for nothing. Her eyes cast around the room swiftly but all those of rank were already claimed. Riddick watched with narrow-eyed fascination as she stormed from his presence, allowing her this one instance of disrespect. He turned his attention back to those watching, hearing the murmurs between those of highest rank, knowing all too well the thoughts racing around the room.

"Wonder who she'll kill to regain her rank?"

Her body was found two days later, after her attempt to usurp another failed, and nobody grieved for her loss.

***

Riddick sighed as he stared through the view screen at the passing stars. The ship was almost as silent as a grave except for the presence of a skeleton crew for, to save energy and resources, most of the Necromonger army went into stasis, brought out only once the armada of ships came close to its next target.

They had left Helium Prime far behind, still intact but, more importantly, still containing human life. This fact alone had caused a major stir among the Necromongers because conversion had made them zealous to the cause of wiping out all human life in this 'verse so that they might find salvation in UnderVerse.

Salvation. Only Zhylaw had stepped across the threshold and returned, half-dead and probably insane, so could anyone truly believe what the former Lord Marshal had seen on the other side?

As he had once told the Imam on a pitch black world full of monsters, he absolutely believed in God, and had truly believed he hated Him, blaming Him for every moment of darkness, every spark of pain and misery in his life. The Imam had told him that God had His reasons. Standing here as Lord Marshal of the greatest army the universe had ever seen, was a destiny he could not have imagined for himself, and yet, as the Imam had said, his whole miserable existence, from the moment of his birth, had led to this place where he could turn an entire people away from darkness and back to the light. He barked out a laugh at the fanciful notion. It seemed ironic when the pitch black had been his closest ally for so many years.

He sensed a presence coming up behind him but knew it was no enemy, turning his head in a semi darkness lit only by the rushing streaks of starlight as Vaako came to stand beside him.

"My Lord, the Argosan system is within a few hours distance. It is time to wake the army and prepare to attack."

"No. We head for UnderVerse."

Vaako frowned. "We cannot cross the threshold into UnderVerse until all life is cleansed from this 'verse."

"Maybe." He thrust a faded parchment into Vaako's hands, one of the original sacred scrolls written by Covu the Transcended and accessible only to the high priests, and the Lord Marshal. "Read it."

Vaako handled the parchment with infinite care, clearing his throat before he began. "And the new worlds of UnderVerse will be found for those who would cleanse of life in this 'verse." He straightened, looking to Riddick. "Then it is clear that we must convert or kill..."

"Cleanse of life." Riddick gave a shallow smile. "Not cleanse all life."

Vaako stared at the parchment in his hand, re-reading the words, his forehead creasing in confusion because... "When Covu the Transcended took his murdered family across the threshold, they were reborn."

"And he returned older and half-dead."

"Then this means...?"

"Only the bodies of the dead can cross the threshold...and live."

"Then all those we have ground to dust...?"

"Won't see your UnderVerse."

Riddick reached out and cupped Vaako's cheek, forcing him to look Riddick in the eye. "I will tell the navigator to set a new course....for the threshold."

Riddick nodded and watched as the order was given, feeling a little sickened inside because he would be leading all of these people, all these Necromongers, to their death with only the scribbling of a madman offering any hope that their bodies would be reanimated, their lives restored on the other side.

Later that night, he sank into the tight heat of Vaako's strong body with passion tinged with desperation, holding his consort close, whispering words of want and desire, of appreciation and lust as he took what he needed. Afterwards, he held Vaako in his embrace, his eyes closed so he could focus on the scent and touch of this man rather than be blinded by the glow of life radiating from the alabaster skin, life that would be cleansed at the threshold.

Even following the navigation beacons, the journey took several months but, finally, the great armada stood before the threshold facing forward, no longer insisting that only the Lord Marshal and his successor could look into the beautiful strangeness of new worlds lying beyond the threshold. With a nod of his head, the first great ship set course for the threshold before lethal gas was released, killing all on-board within seconds so they might cross over cleansed of life. He watched each ship in turn disappearing into the anomaly until only the Basilica ship remained.

Riddick sank down onto the throne, drawing Vaako down beside him and kissed him deeply, aware that if he had this wrong then this would be the last time he held this precious man in his arms.

"Set course for the threshold," he ordered and watched as the anomaly loomed in the view screen visible from the throne.

The metallic tang of the poison filled the room swiftly, and Riddick held his breath for as long as he could, caressing his dying lover with silent offers of reassurance until no life remained, and then he breathed in deeply, cleansing the pain of life from his own body.

He awoke to the feel of arms tightening around him, eyes watering as the light from a young star glowed hotly, driving out the shadows in the Basilica. New worlds revolved around the sun, with one hanging like a blue and green jewel, filled with life and possibility.

"Loyalty till UnderVerse come," Vaako stated softly, and Riddick understood that the Necromongers no longer held any allegiance to their Lord Marshal. They were free to make their own choices, just as Vaako was free to choose whether to stay or leave his side.

"Lot of new worlds out there," Riddick murmured, a whisper of hope in his words and in his voice.

"And we shall explore them...together."

"Together," he replied, feeling the warmth of love flooding through him as he sank into their first kiss as true equals.

THE END


End file.
